Roger Rabbit Kids
''Roger Rabbit Kids ''is a 2018 American live-action/animated fantasy film. It was released by Crossover Films Co., Ltd.. Plot Roger Rabbit is back with the kids from the other studios. The kids are Francine Frensky from Arthur, Arnold Shortman from Hey Arnold!, Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door, Mandy from The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy, and the powerpuff girls who are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They want Roger Rabbit to solve the mysteries about the powerpunk girls, the weasels, and some scary monsters in the ACME warehouse and to the Toontown. Voice Actors * Jim Cummings as Roger Rabbit (replacing the late Charles Fleischer respectively), Blue Powerpunk Girl (in the style of Ed Hyena from The Lion King), Pink Powerpunk Girl, Orange Powerpunk Girl, Psyhco Weasel, Monsters, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, Foghorn Leghorn, & Smokey Bear * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Francine Frensky, Arnold Shortman, Numbuh 5, Mandy, Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup * Tom Kenny as The Powerpuff Girls Narrator, Smart Weasel, & Rabbit * Maurice LaMarche as Greasy Weasel, Yosemite Sam, & Wile E. Coyote * Tara Strong as Wheezy Weasel, Betty Boop, Olive Oyl, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey, & Little Lulu * Ton Kenny as SpongeBob SqaurePants * Fred Newman as Stupid Weasel * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, & Louie * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Sylvester Cat, Road Runner, & Bullwinkle J. Moose * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, & Rocky * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, & Droopy * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, & Marvin the Martian * Frank Welker as Dumbo, Tom, Jerry, Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, & Dino * Eric Jacobson as Shaggy Rogers, Fozzie Bear, Ms. Piggy, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, & Guy Smiley * Scott Innes as Scrappy Doo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, & Popeye * Cathy Cavadini as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker * Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Ernie, & Count Von Count * Kevin Clash as Elmo & Herry Monster * David Rudman as Cookie Monster * Cree Summer as Zoe & Rosita * Martin P. Robinson as Snuffleupagus & Telly Monster Soundtracks * I'm Back (Jim Cummings) * Mysteries (Colleen Clinkenbeard) * We Need You're Help, Roger Rabbit (Jim Cummings & Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Watch Out For The Monsters (Jim Cummings & Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Roger Rabbit's Powerpuff Girls Song (Jim Cummings) * Save The Day (Jim Cummings & Colleen Clinkenbeard) Trivia * Jim Cummings is widely considered to be a successor to the late Mel Blanc. So he can do Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, and Foghorn Leghorn. * Jim Cummings played Roger Rabbit for a demo but then, he played Bonkers D. Bobcat and Lucky Piquel. * And now, Jim Cummings can do Roger Rabbit for the movie. Trailers Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Roger Rabbit Movies Category:2018 films Category:July 2018 Releases Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Live Action